Le début d'une longue épopée
by Biporeo
Summary: On se souvient, lors de la rubrique Science Infuse, que le Prof remonte le temps et se retrouve aux débuts de l'émission Salut les Geeks. On se souvient encore de son "il faut que tu prennes tes médicaments !" adressé à Mathieu Sommet, son créateur mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'entendre à cause de la sécurité enfant. Mais de quels médicaments parlait le Prof à ce moment ?...


**Bonjour, voici ma première fanfic' (waaaah moi qui croyait ne jamais à avoir écrire cela...).**

**Mathieu Sommet s'appartient à lui même ainsi que ses personnalités multiples. Le "Docteur" est une inspiration des paroles du Prof, donc le "Docteur" m'appartient à moité hihi.**

**Je m'engage à retirer et supprimer cette histoire si Mathieu Sommet ne l'apprécie pas.**

**Sinon, point à part : je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite, cela dépendra si cela vaut le coup.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :3.**

* * *

« Prenez, vous en aurez besoin. »

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir. Lui, en avoir besoin ? Sûrement pas ! Mais il n'avait pas le courage. Le courage de quoi ? De repousser ce médecin et ces foutus médicaments. Mais on lui avait expliqué, depuis qu'il était jeune, qu'il devait les prendre. Il le devait, il n'y avait pas raisons pour qu'il y ait un débat.

L'homme en blouse le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes avant de plisser les yeux et de remonter ses verres.

« Voyons monsieur Sommet, qu'attendez-vous pour les prendre ? »

L'intéressé fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il scruta les iris de son interlocuteur, l'air froid mais perdu.

« Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il

\- Pardon ? cracha le médecin »

Mathieu déglutit.

« Pourquoi ? articula-t-il

\- Et pourquoi quoi monsieur Sommet ? fit l'homme de science d'un air moqueur

\- Pourquoi devrais-je les prendre ? Pourquoi dois-je prendre ces cachets ? »

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, légèrement surpris par la rébellion de son patient.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé monsieur Sommet. répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec

\- Non, nous n'avons pas parlé Docteur. Nous n'en avons _jamais_ parlé. »

La voix écrasante et cassante de Mathieu intimida et déstabilisa légèrement le médecin. Ce dernier soupira longuement en laissant ses doigts masser ses yeux, avant de fixer son interlocuteur d'un air surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à que cette affirmation soit une blague.

« Monsieur Sommet, vous savez parfaitement que vous devez prendre ces médicaments, point, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que nous venons à en débattre. »

L'intéressé se leva de sa chaise avant de se diriger en dehors de sa cuisine où ils étaient attablés. Curieux et un peu surpris par la réaction de son patient, le Docteur l'imita aussitôt et le suivit avec une légère réticence.

Mathieu l'attendait le pied ferme devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

« Que faîtes-vous monsieur Sommet ? interrogea-t-il

\- Sortez de chez moi. »

Il émit un rire nerveux.

« Vous… Vous n'êtes pas sérieux enfin ?

\- Plus que vous ne le croyez. répliqua sèchement Mathieu

\- Enfin monsieur Sommet, c'est ridicule ce que vous faîtes. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me mettre dehors ! »

Mathieu ferma les yeux et lâcha d'un ton macabre :

« Vous m'y obligez. »

Il le saisit par le bras et le tira vers la porte, pour l'inciter à partir.

« Monsieur Sommet, nous vous avions laissé faire votre émission, à vous maintenant de répondre aux termes du contrat. »

Le jeune homme relâcha le médecin, le visage interdit. C'était vrai. Ils lui avaient laissé créer Salut les Geeks. Mais en contrepartie, Mathieu devait continuer son traitement. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas envie. Cela lui donnait d'horribles maux de crâne lorsque les médocs commençaient à faire effet. Il passait alors sa journée avec une gueule de bois, comme s'il s'était amusé à boire plusieurs bouteilles de rhum la veille. S'il avait de la chance, il se contentait de crampes musculaires.

Alors oui il refusait. C'était sûrement gamin de sa part mais voilà, en plus de ses douleurs physiques, il avait un sentiment qui lui collait depuis bien trop longtemps. Ce sentiment de ne pas être lui-même. Ce sentiment qui le compressait au plus profond de son être. Ce sentiment qui le consumait peu à peu de l'intérieur. Ce sentiment qui lui tailladait l'estomac. Ce sentiment qui lui broyait les tripes.

Bientôt, de lui, il ne resterait qu'une coquille vide, dépourvue d'âme et de sentiments.

Il secoua négativement la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter cela, il refusait cela.

Il s'était senti tellement libre quand il avait arrêté ses médicaments, il y a quelques temps, et que plusieurs copies de lui-même lui ressemblant fortement étaient apparues. Cela avait été étrange au début, quand ils étaient survenus de nulle part. Tout d'abord, était apparu un homme en costard, parlant d'argent, puis une sorte d'hippie, un gameur troll, un homme portant fréquemment une cravate… Après avoir appris à « se connaître », Mathieu avait eu l'idée brillante de les utiliser dans son émission. Bien évidemment lorsque le Docteur lui en avait touché un mot, il avait décidé de nier en bloc, de faire croire qu'il s'était lui-même amusé à se déguiser en interprétant plusieurs personnages.

Et quelque part, le fait que toutes ces personnalités surviennent ainsi, il se sentait moins seul. Il se sentait être lui-même. Il se sentait vivant.

« Monsieur Sommet ? Monsieur Sommet ? »

Le médecin passa une main devant le regard vide de Mathieu. Ce dernier reprit ses esprits avant de toiser sévèrement l'homme. Le Docteur lui tendit les médicaments, un sourire en coin.

« Allez monsieur Sommet. »

Mathieu se sentit pris d'une sensation de faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas éviter le professeur, le jetait dehors. Il ne pourrait jamais.

Il prit finalement les cachets dans un grognement avant de les mettre dans sa bouche, l'air perdu et déçu.

L'homme sourit d'un air malsain.

« Au revoir monsieur Sommet. dit-il dans un rire sadique et moqueur »

Il tendit la main vers son patient, ce dernier la serrant la mine égarée. L'homme en blouse saisit la poignée de la porte, la tira vers lui avant de sortir en claquant violemment la porte.

Mathieu resta quelques minutes silencieux avant de s'affaisser contre l'un des murs blancs de son salon. Son regard était démuni de toutes émotions.

Il fixa dans la vague et entrouvrit la bouche. Il cracha un à un ses médicaments. Les pilules allèrent se loger sous le canapé de la pièce.

« Hé bien gamin, j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais les bouffer cette fois. retentit une voix rauque de fumeur »

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux en fixant son interlocuteur. C'était son portrait craché mais vêtu d'un élégant costume noir, d'une chemise impeccablement repassée, d'un pantalon et de chaussures de même coloris. Le double avait des lunettes noires opaques, ne laissant pas l'opportunité de voir ses yeux. Il tenait entre deux doigts une cigarette rougit au bout, comme si on venait de tirer à l'instant dessus. Il eut un léger sourire carnassier.

« T'as changé depuis la dernière fois. lança Mathieu

\- Ah bon gamin ? lâcha l'homme tout vêtu de noir, en haussant un sourcil tandis que son sourire carnassier était devenu plus moqueur et légèrement surpris

\- Ouais. Je le sens. »

Il était vrai que l'homme qui faisait face à Mathieu était légèrement différent de celui qu'il avait déjà pu voir lorsqu'il n'avait pas pris ses médicaments lors de plusieurs épisodes tournés.

Sa personnalité dégageait quelque chose de plus charismatique, de bête enragée prête à bondir, d'un prédateur guettant sa proie n'attendant qu'un instant de faiblesse et d'inattention de la part de cette dernière. Ce n'était plus l'homme passionné par l'argent qui était sorti de son esprit, mais bel et bien une personnification d'un loup.

« Hum double ? lança avec hésitation Mathieu

\- Appelle-moi Patron gamin.

\- Donc, Patron ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Le « Patron » reprit un sourire carnassier. Il tira une taffe avant de passer un bras sur l'épaule de son créateur.

« Tu vas voir gamin, on va bien s'amuser… »


End file.
